At present, both of general video monitoring software and a plug-in directly accessing a monitoring device through a browser may provide a function. That is, a function to simultaneously play multiple video channels on multiple display screens (including preview or playback). Multi-screen playing is generally achieved through a split-screen mode. That is, a split-screen display is implemented on a display screen, such that the display screen may be divided into multi-screen to be played. For example, one split screen (a single screen), that is, one screen is displayed on a display screen. Four split screens (2×2), that is, divide one display screen into four screen areas, such as four screen areas of upper left, upper right, lower left, lower right, on a display screen. One screen is respectively displayed on each screen area. A display screen may display four screens in all. Nine split screens (3×3) refer to dividing a display screen into nine screen areas. For example, a display screen is divided into nine screen areas in the form of scratchable latex. One screen is respectively displayed on each screen area. A display screen may display nine screens in all.
When the maximum split-screen number supported by software is four (four split screens), while a user expects to conveniently preview playing screens of 16 video channels, the user's demands may not be satisfied only relying on split-screen mode. Thus, some software provides a pagination mode, in other words, paging mode. Based on number of 16 video channels, four split screens may be configured for a display screen. A display of four pages may also be adopted. Each page may display screens of four video channels. Four screen areas, upper left, upper right, lower left, lower right of a display screen on each page may respectively display screen of one video channel. That is, screens of the first, second, third, fourth video channels may be displayed on the first page. Screens of the fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth video channels may be displayed on the second page. Screens of the ninth, tenth, eleventh, and twelfth video channels may be displayed on the third page. Screens of the thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth and sixteenth video channels may be display on the fourth page. The user may conveniently preview video screen of each video channel by turning pages. Page turning may be implemented, by providing a button or a sliding gesture.
Accompanying with improvement of usage requirements, the following inconveniences still exist in the existing method. For example,                (1) play contents of all the video channels in one device in sequence, while contents of several video channels in one device may not be selectively played;        (2) all of the video channels played should belong to a same device, while contents of multiple video channels respectively belonging to different devices may not be played;        (3) split-screen mode may not be switched during the process of pagination playing, or, pages may not be turned after switching the split-screen mode;        (4) playing of a certain video channel may not be closed during playing process.        
Thus, multi-screen pagination playing may be further improved.